News
by Icy
Summary: Kinda drama, kinda general. Romance between Kurt/Kitty at the end. Aw heck, I'm too lazy to write a good summary, but please read/review! ;)


Hi everyone! Took me long enough to write another fic, eh? Well, we've had visitors over the past couple days and it made it hard for me write much. This is short, but it could work. ;) Sorry, I'm too lazy to add fuzzy's accent. It's easy enough to imagine, though. As always, ** indicates thought. ~~ is telepathy. Let me lay some things down: I believe that Mystique is his mother, but she may not have planned for him. So, the story revolves around that. BTW~ This takes place in the Evolution version, of course. ;) Ok, 'nuff yapping, more writing! (German may not be 100% accurate.. don't sue me!)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
News  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Scott, pass it over here!"   
"Not if I can get it first!"  
"Hey, no powers!"  
"Well, look who's talking- who was it that popped the ball with spikes yesterday?!"  
  
Most of the Xavier Institute teens were out in the gardens, playing a fast-paced game of soccer in the early afternoon warmth. Laughing, Kitty and Jean tumbled to the ground in an undignified heap. Meanwhile, Evan leaped over them with the precious ball. He stopped to mock them for a moment, only to have the ball stolen by Scott. Logan was at the sideline, complaining at how they weren't taking this training seriously.   
---------------  
Sighing boredly, the blue elf gazed out of the second-story window. Kurt couldn't play for now, he had to have some blood tests taken. All week, the Professor had tests on all of his students and friends. He hoped to find out some genetic patterns in their traits. *Of course mine has to take place NOW..* Kurt's tail twitched in frustration. Soccer was one of his strong points- if he were down there, he'd show them a thing or two. *Kitty would be impressed with my dodging skills. I'd zip in and out of there before they could say "fuzzy" and hit at least a hundred in that goal. No, two hundred! Of course Kitty would think I'm all athletic compared to Scott, and then-*  
"KURT!" The elf jumped as he was torn from his day dreaming. Turning around, he met the face of the calm African. "Kurt, for the third time, can you stop dreaming about Kitty for one minute and let me see your forearm?"  
"Kitty? Who said anything about Kitty?! I was..thinking about how lovely this afternoon is." *REAL smooth, smart guy.* Laughing, Storm rolled her eyes and just took his furry arm. "I've told you a hundred times, I'll say it again: Give it time." She wasn't exactly a professional nurse, but she knew enough about the basics. Kurt cringed at the prick. He had always hated needles, and this one seemed extra thick.   
"Wuss."  
Storm gave him a small cotton ball to hold on the spot while she took the sample to Professor X. He put the small sample in a tube and put it in the large machine at the corner of the lab.   
---------------  
"Hey, Kurt, you almost done up there? We need you on the team!" Kitty looked up at the cracked open window where the fuzzy elf previously sat.   
"Who said anything about teams, cheat?" Evan was anxious to get back to the game. Any sport was his sport.   
"Kurt, hello?" Kitty was not going to give up- she needed the help of someone who could get the ball to her. Kurt finally came to the window, looking a little different than usual. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Sorry guys, but they're keeping me up here for some reason."  
"Kurt, come here for a minute."  
The teen walked back into the dark room.  
"Ok, get back to practicing." 'Coach' Logan was just full of himself right now.  
----------------  
Kurt turned from the excitment outside to the glowing screens a few feet in front of him. Professor X and Ororo were whispering quietly to one another. This made him slightly nervous. Deciding not to come nearer, he simply watched the images showing models of DNA and genetic traits.   
"Professor, are you sure? It doesn't seem possible."  
"It has to be- it's a perfect match." The older man seemed to know what he was talking about.  
"But how do you know that's the right match? Are you sure it's not someone else?"  
"I know a match when I see one. Almost half doesn't match, but that's obviously from the father."  
"But if Kurt is her's, how is he German? I thought-"  
"She lived in Germany before, that's where Magneto found her. She most likely abandoned him. Has he ever mentioned her?"  
"No, he has no idea."  
"I suggest you talk to him about this."  
"Great, why do I have to be the one to drop the bomb?" Ororo was not in the mood to literally change someone's life.  
The pair suddenly remembered that they had left him over by the window. He looked extremely bored, tortured by the laughing and noise outside.   
"Kurt, go play soccer with your friends. But, Ororo and I want to talk to you-" He didn't have a chance to finish before an excited BAMF and the disappearance of the teen.  
------3 hours later-------  
The group of mutants were enjoying a movie after the hours of exercise. Jean and Scott were, as usual, taking over the couch. Evan and Kurt each claimed some surrounding chairs, while Kitty laid back against Kurt's foot rest. With a faint bamf and the smell of brimstone, the elf brought back a gigantic bowl of popcorn. It took some coaxing for him to share with everyone to the point of where they began throwing it at each other.   
:Cough:  
All action froze as Professor X sat with a few pieces of popcorn on his head. Kitty had Kurt's tail in a death grip while he had a pile of pillows ready for battle. Jean had a handful of popcorn floating in front of her, and scott had some in his hair. Evan had the bowl and began to scarf down what hadn't been grabbed yet.   
"Sorry Prof. We'll clean it up." Scott had volunteered to take responsibility, since he was the 'big brother' of the group.   
"Of course. Kurt, I need to speak with you for a moment." All eyes turned to his nervous face. "I didn't do it! We were just joking around and..what?"  
The professor looked quite confused for a moment. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I don't think I want to know either. You're not in trouble, just come with me." The teenager cautiously followed his mechanical wheelchair toward the lab.   
----------------  
Kurt entered the bright, plastic-like room. Storm, Logan, and now Professor X were in different parts of the room. Logan looked normal- like a disgruntled trucker, and Storm seemed stressed out. She was trying to stay calm, that way the weather would remain decent. Professor Xavier had a rare look of pure concern on his face. *Uh oh, this can't be good.*  
"Kurt, why don't you sit down for a second." The boy slowly lowered himself into a nearby chair.   
"Do you have any memories of your early life? Say, 8 years or younger?" Professor X had his hands crossed and tried to look as normal as possible.  
"Uh, not really. I do remember when I had to travel between towns due to my appearance."  
"What about your parents?"  
"I don't remember them at all. I was told my mother abandoned me when I was about 5. Some family took care of me for a year, when my appearance really got screwed up. They got scared and I had to run away. Why?"  
"Have you ever tried to look up all the 'Wagners' in Germany?"  
"Yah, but it's too hard. It's about as common as Smith or Jones.."  
Kurt glanced around. Logan, normal. Storm, her eyes looked sad. *What's going on?* The professor sighed as Storm stepped forward.  
"Kurt, about your blood tests." His eyes widened at Storm's tone of voice. He somehow knew where this was going. "We went ahead and looked at some of the records around Germany. There weren't any matches." His ears unconsiously dropped slightly. "But, we then did a search here. The US." *Okay, she said 'but'. That means something..* Storm paused, debating on whether or not she wanted to do this. "Kurt, we found a matching DNA sample in New York's offender records."  
His face fell. 'Offender'. That was just a nice way of saying 'criminal'.   
"Your birth mother is a mutant. She's Mystique, a woman involved with the brotherhood." Storm sighed, that had been too blunt to put on him.  
His heart stopped for a moment.   
----------------  
"Don't go in there.. Great, you went in there."   
"Why do they always do that?"  
Jean and Scott were discussing the lameness of the old 50's horror flick they were watching. All the popcorn had been consumed or picked up, and they were now relaxed in their regular spots, with the exception of Kitty stealing Kurt's chair. She turned around at the sound of a bamf.   
"Sorry, finders keepers!" She smiled at him teasingly.   
"That's okay, I don't really feel like watching anyway. I- I'm going upstairs for a while." The others turned around to see his depressed blue face and a hand holding some papers. With another bamf, he was gone.   
"You suppose he did something?" Evan was standing up, watching the disappearing smoke.  
"I'll go talk to him." Scott got up from the couch and headed up the winding stairs. Kitty quietly stared at the spot where he had stood. *I hope he's okay.*  
----------------  
Kurt sat quietly at his desk, reading the papers. They listed information on Mystique, with offenses and pictures. She really did look like him. Blue skin, similar eyes. *I wonder if my father is human.* He had never felt so hopeless. Logan had been planning to break it to the kid, but Kurt knew already: He was most likely a mistake. The elf rested his cheek against one of his hands and looked at her picture. *Doesn't look too motherly. You were a mistake, blue boy.* The thoughts that he could normally fight away with jokes and happiness were finally getting to him. Being a mutant, much less a non-human looking mutant, was hard enough. But to see your mother before your face, knowing that she most likely did not intend to have you: that was just hell. *Freak, freak, freak.* He cringed at his own cruel mind. *SHUT UP!* *Hey Fuzzy, why don't you go talk to your :girlfriend:* NOW it was mocking his vain feelings toward Kitty! *She's American. She probably went there and got drunk or on drugs.* *Not true!* *ein Taugenichts..* Now it was arguing in two languages.  
  
"Scher dich zum Teufel!" Scott, who had just entered the room, jumped back while decyphering what the elf had just said. Looking up, Kurt realized he had said that one out loud. "Sorry, mein freund. I wasn't saying it to you."  
"That's ok. What's up, you all right?" Scott peeked at the papers through his glasses. A picture of a woman, some papers with the government seal on them..   
"What are those?" Kurt suddenly covered them with his hand. He tried his best to smile.   
"Nothing, I'll come down in a little while."   
"But, dinner's almost ready."  
"Don't worry, I'll be down in time."  
Scott slowly left the room. Something was up, and Kurt looked unusually stressed. He could ask the professor about it later.   
Kurt looked at the picture one last time. *So, you are my mother. I cannot believe I have to take this..* He had made himself promise he would never cry. Never give into the unfairness of life. No crying. None. "Screw it all." Curled up in his bed, the elf let some stray tears escape his angry eyes. "Mein Gott, what did I do to deserve this?"  
---------------  
"Professor, what happened between you and Kurt?" Jean had heard what happened from Scott, and was determined to find out.   
"Here take some dishes." He seemed to be avoiding it.  
"Professor?"  
"I'll tell everyone later. Why don't you and Kitty go get him for dinner?"  
Kitty was anxious to find out what could be troubling her fuzzy elf. She ran up the stairs with Jean to get him. Kurt heard the footsteps, but didn't feel like talking. Instead, he curled up into his regular sleeping posistion and pretended to not be awake.   
"Kurt? Elf?" Kitty tiptoed into the room while Jean remained at the door. Kurt was tortured to hear her voice so near, but if he moved she would be mad. Kitty walked over to his still form. She noticed the remains of a few stray tears on his fur. Wiping a drop away, she solemnly took one of his covers and laid them over him. Then, she noticed the papers. Jean walked in to inspect them.   
"Police records?" Kitty ran over to see.   
"Who's that woman? She sort of reminds me of Elf."  
  
"He's asleep. Should we wake him?" The two girls had walked down to the humongous table full of food.   
"No, let him sleep. Rest is the best way to deal with stress, and we can make him a plate to eat later." Storm kept mentioning stress a lot lately.   
"Okay, spill the beans. What happened?" Scott was unusually impatient.  
"Well, since he is not here.. I suppose now is the time to talk about it." Everyone watched the Professsor carefully.  
"I know all of you have heard of Mystique, a member of the brotherhood?" They all nodded. "Well, during his blood test today, we found that they are, well, related."   
"What do you mean?" Kitty was frozen in place.  
"Mystique is his birth mother. However, if you have ever seen her, she doesn't seem too worried about where her son is."  
"So you're saying.."  
"He was probably a 'mistake'." Scott leaned back and rubbed his forehead.   
"Kurt's life is hard enough now, did you guys really have to drop it on him like that?!" Kitty had forgotten all rules of being polite to the people who care for you. "I mean, it's not fair!"  
"Life hasn't been very fair for any of us, Kitten." Storm obviously felt bad at the kids' reactions.   
"However, now is the time he will need you all the most. Please be kind to him for the next couple of days. It's not easy to suddenly find out your mother is a person you may battle someday."   
Kitty slouched back. She suddenly didn't have much of an appetite. ~Kitty?~ She jumped for a moment but no one seemed to notice. ~I sense Kurt is outside now. Perhaps you could go talk to him..?~ She nodded at the Professor.   
"May I be excused?"   
-----------------  
Kurt was sitting up in one of the old trees surrounding the garden. Tears streaked his blue fur, making it a darker color. Angry at the world, he threw some rocks at other trees.   
"Elf?" He jumped at Kitty's small voice. She couldn't see him like this, he was never the one to cry.   
"Kurt, can I come up?" Before he could answer, she walked on air up to his branch. He was huddled against the trunk, tail drooping, and overall looked limp.   
"Katzchen, what are you doing in this cold?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kurt pointed at his arm.   
"Fur coat. I don't have a problem. But you must be freezing, go back inside."  
"What if I don't want to?" She smiled and sat down near him. "Professor told us what happened. I'm sorry he had to tell you now."  
Kurt nodded , wiping his face quickly. "I feel so ashamed, but I don't know why."  
"You shouldn't be. No one can help who their parents are. Look at me. My father was against mutants until one day, whoops, good little girl Kitty fell through the floor. I felt bad that I could let him down like that, but it wasn't my fault." Remembering that awful day, her eyes got slightly watery.  
Kurt noticed this immediately and his tail gently rubbed the stray tear away. *I hope she doesn't hit me for that.* Instead, the girl scooted closer to him. "It is cold out here. Come inside and eat, Elf."  
"No, you go in. I'm not really hungry."  
"Then I'm staying out here with you." He smiled and rolled his eyes. When she wanted to, Kitty would be just impossible.   
"I'm not going inside for a few hours yet." He tried to think of other ways to get her out of the cold.   
"Good. The moon and stars are pretty tonight." She scooted closer, and began to blush when they touched.   
Kurt was glad she wasn't looking at his face, it must have been as red as a beet. After a few seconds, Kitty shivered.   
"That's it, you're going inside!"  
"Nope."  
Sighing, he finally wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her from falling and let her lean into his shoulder. His one arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
----------------  
"Evan, what the heck are you doing?" Jean watched the mutant as he prepared a video camera.  
"You see them out there, this is perfect for blackmail later on! It's like a million dollar kodak moment!" He grinned evily. "Better yet, they're facing away so they won't notice it!" He smiled as he put the camera on the window shelf facing the couple.   
"Fine, but I swear I'll let Scott blast you out the ceiling if you stay around and not leave them alone."  
He whimpered and complained as she dragged him away.  
-----------------  
"You're sure you want to stay out here? It's warm and cozy in there, I bet they are lighting the fireplace."  
"Well, it's warm and cozy out here, too!" His eyes popped out of their sockets at that comment.   
"Now, shut up and watch the moon rise." She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly.  
Blushing deeper, he finally felt happy enough relax. *Ok, so my life isn't that bad. At least with friends like Katzchen around.*  
~~~~~~~~~  
_ Ugh, that ending had to much WAFFiness in it. Sorry 'bout that, I'm just in a romantic mood now. Read a PallaPlease, Solitaire, NightCrawler'sgurl, etc etc fic NOW! Ok, well how about soon?! ;)  
Translations: ein Taugenichts a good-for-nothing  
Scher dich zum Teufel! go to hell!  
  



End file.
